Immigration
by capullo
Summary: Something I wrote about immigration... nothing to do with anime or fics or anything... Its just my own opinion...


**Inmigración**

**By: Maritza  
**

La inmigración ha existido desde hace ya muchos años, ya sea en los Estados Unidos, en América Central o Sur América, o en los países de Europa. Cualquiera que sea el país, siempre va a tener en su historia inmigrantes que de alguna forma han puesto sus huellas en la misma historia del país, ya sea buena o mala. La inmigración lo único que hace es dañar los vínculos entre los seres humanos, entre familias y amigos, ya es hora de cambiar por/para el bien de todos.

La inmigración esta tan incorporada en la historia que un país no puede llegar a existir sin inmigrantes. Por ejemplo los Estados Unidos tuvieron su parte en inmigración, ya que gente Alemana, irlandesa, Japonesa, y de muchos lugares más fueron a los Estados Unidos en busca de un futuro mejor. Lo mismo paso aquí en Argentina hubo personas que vinieron de Europa en busca de un futuro mejor para ellos y para sus familias. Así como personas que vinieron buscando oportunidades, también hubo gente que vino a buscar oportunidades, pero no para sobrevivir, sino que para apoderarse de terrenos de los cuales llegaron a apoderarse a través de maniobras ilegales.

Ha habido cosas de la inmigración que han cambiado y otras que aun se han mantenido a pesar del paso del tiempo. Por ejemplo, la forma en la que la mayoría de la gente tiene que pasar a otro país sigue siendo igual. Tienen que hacerlo a escondidas, durante la noche, para que nadie los vea, ya que si inmigración los llega a ver pueden llegar a ser deportados a su país y/o pueden llegar a ser multados por haber entrado al país ilegalmente, con documentos falsos o/y sin ellos.

El verano pasado fui voluntaria para ayudar a la gente de Postville, IA, la cual sufrieron una redada por parte de inmigración, en la cual se llevaron a mas de 600 personas detenidas. De esas 600 personas, 400 de ellas eran guatemaltecos y el resto Mexicanos. Yo estuve ahí desde el primer día de la redada, al principio era un caos total, ya que había esposas que no sabían en donde estabas sus familiares o sus esposos, al igual que esposos que no sabían nada también. La iglesia católica del pueblo reacciono rápidamente y abrió sus puertas a la gente que necesitaba refugio, ya que inmigración había decidido ir a uno de los lugares de trabajo donde trabajaban muchos inmigrantes. La gente al ver que inmigración había ido hasta el lugar de trabajo se asustó tanto que empezaron a decir que inmigración iba a ir hasta sus casas. Cuando la gente empezó a escuchar esto se asustaron aun más y no querían salir de la iglesia ya que tenían tanto miedo. Por suerte la iglesia abrió sus puertas a la gente sin plazo, pero si les aconsejaban que no tuvieran miedo ya que nada les iba a suceder.

Es verdad que nada después de la redada en si nada sucedió, pero, ¿quien va a poder quitar la amarga experiencia que pasaron los niños que se quedaron sin ambos padres por los dos primeros días, o las mujeres embarazadas que no tenían a sus esposos con ellas, o las personas de mayor edad que solamente tenían a la persona que fue detenida? Nadie, esa es la respuesta a esta pregunta que al parecer es tan simple pero a la vez es tan complicada. Complicada, por que siempre va haber diferencia de opiniones entre la gente que dice que los inmigrantes se buscaron de cierta forma la redada por venir a los Estados Unidos de ilegales y otros que dicen que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que les paso, ni tampoco tienen la culpa de tener que irse a otro país a buscar un mejor bienestar. Quienes somos nosotros para criticar la forma en que algunas personas tienen que sobrevivir. Les doy la razón cuando una persona decide vivir en la calle en vez de ponerse a trabajar teniendo otras alternativas, aunque también ahí gente que no tiene otra alternativa y tiene que recurrir a vivir en la calle.

Las necesidades de la gente es lo que las hace hacer las cosas que hacen, como dejar su país e irse a otro a veces sin nada mas que lo que tienen puesto, sin dinero, sin lugar a donde llegar, y sin familiares que los apoyen allá. Se van dejando a sus familias diciéndoles que la van a ser grande allá y que cuando tengan la plata mandaran por ellos, pero en realidad en el fondo de sus corazones ellos saben que las cosas pueden llegar a ser diferentes. Pueden llegar a morir en el desierto o en el río grande, puede que el coyote les engañé y les cobre de mas y si no tienen con que pagar, ya que todo lo que tenían ya lo han dado a el, entonces el coyote los puede dejar ahí en donde están sin ningún remordimiento. La vida esta llena de incertidumbres y de acertijos que no tienen respuestas. Pero aun así, mucha gente decide tomar el riesgo e irse a otro país y buscar un mejor porvenir que puede llegar a costarles la vida.

La vida del inmigrante es triste, y lo dijo con certeza ya que mi propia madre y hermano son inmigrantes de México. Ambos llegaron a los Estados Unidos como inmigrantes, lo único que tenían de su lado era que tenían familia esperando por ellos y un lugar a donde llegar. Pero fuera de eso, ellos tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo que pasaron y pasan otros inmigrantes cada día. Mi madre y hermano han tenido que trabajar horas largas y duras, sin vacaciones, ya que ellos no tienen el lujo de poder tomarlas ya que ellos no pueden recibir desempleo que es ayuda del gobierno. Trabajan seis días a la semana y solamente trabajan en el campo mayoralmente y trabajan de temporada a temporada hasta que el trabajo se acaba o hasta que por alguna razón son despedidos. La vida del inmigrante es difícil y dura y aunque se les puede llegar a escuchar quejándose eso no quiere decir que van a dejar de trabajar solamente porque se han cansado o enfadado del trabajo. Cada mañana se levantan antes del sol y se acuestan a descansar después del sol ya que sus responsabilidades no terminan con el trabajo, sino que la mayoría tienen familias que tienen que atender.

Mi madre lo ha hecho toda su vida, a cuidado de nosotros a pesar de tener que trabajar tanto. Ella siempre lidio con nuestras quejas y siempre puso una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de estar muerta del cansancio. Por eso y por muchas cosas mas yo siempre le voy a estar agradecida a mi madre por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, sin nunca pedir nada o casi nada de nosotros, sus tres hijos que ha creado muy bien, un poco rebeldes y toscos, pero buenos hijos. Como dice el dicho "Nadie es perfecto", ¿entonces por que hay que exigir perfección de la gente?

Todos tenemos derecho a vivir y a veces algunas personas lo tienen que hacer al inmigrar a otros países dejando sus culturas, su gente, su todo atrás para empezar de nuevo en un lugar en el que no conocen. Se tienen que adaptar a las leyes y a las normas sociales de la nueva sociedad que les exige, ya que si no lo hacen entonces no podrán alcanzar el sueño que vivieron buscando a cuestas de todo y de todos. Siempre ha sido así y siempre va a seguir así, hasta el momento que los países dejen de poner trabas a la gente para vivir en otro lugar. El gobierno tiene que hacer el cambio, ya que la gente sola no puede hacer ese cambio y necesita que el gobierno les ayude y talvez así las cosas mejoraran para lo mejor, terminando con la inmigración con restricciones y a veces con finales fatales que podrían haber sido evadidos. La libertad debe existir para todos sean o no sean del país en el que residen, todos somos seres humanos y de cierta forma estamos unidos ya sea por sangre o por color de piel, todos somos hermanos.


End file.
